To Love-Ru In Mt Paozu
by Eternal Hawk
Summary: Lala's escape succesfully warpoed her away from her captors... into Son Gohan's bathroom! Watch as the alien princess unleash loads of troubles on the teenaged Demi-Saiyan as his life gets turned upside down by her!
1. The Girl Who Descended From Space

To Love-Ru In Mt. Paozu

CHAPTER 1: The Girl Who Descended From Space

Gohan sat in the bath, trying to calm his racing thoughts. It had been four years since the end of the Cell Games... the event in which he had lost his father forever, and, try as hard as he might, he could not help but feel that he was responsible for that loss.

"Daddy..." Gohan whispered, feeling the threat of tears rising in his eyes.

He distracted himself by admiring the new bathroom Chi-Chi had installed in their house. They never used to have a bath; Gohan and Goku had always bathed together in a tin can outside. This new room and its bathroom facilities was very impressive, and Gohan found he rather liked the new design and the features it had.

The memories that came after made him smile slightly. His daddy surely loved to take baths with him, he probably would have liked this new bathroom as well as the new bathtub that came along with it...

Gohan reacted and shook his head. He was doing it again, dwelling on the memory of his father.

_Daddy_,_ why did you have to leave...?_ he thought sadly, feeling the tears come once again.

_Stop it! Stop thinking about Dad!_ he chastised himself.

He couldn't just keep moping... not now that he was going to head to school tomorrow.

"Sainan High, was it?" he pondered.

Gohan had decided to apply to a high school as per his mother's demands, but he was incredibly nervous about going to a school and interacting with people who were his own age. He had never had what one would call a "normal" childhood. Being trained as a warrior from birth and then getting kidnapped when you were four would definitely destroy any chance of ever having an average, typical, everyday life.

Gohan sighed. He was supposed to be getting clean, not sitting here thinking, but before he could move to do that...

BOOM!

There was a sudden explosion near Gohan and water went flying everywhere. He spluttered as some of the sudsy, soapy water got in his mouth, choking on the foul-tasting water until finally the deluge had settled and Gohan got a very clear look at what had doused him suddenly.

To his utter shock, it was a completely naked girl, and all he could notice of her at first was her round, large breasts, her shapely curves, and her bare crotch, the bubblegum pink hair that spear al the way to her legs, all accentuating the heavenly vision that stood before him.

"Mmm!" she said, throwing her arms up and stretching the muscles under her taut, lean, beautiful skin. "Successfully escaped!"

It was then that Gohan noticed... one of his hands was outstretched... and copping a feel of one of her breasts!

Gohan did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.

He screamed his lungs out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Gohan! What's going on in there? Why are you screaming?!" Chi-Chi's frantic voice was heard, alongside quick footsteps.

"N-Naked girl... t-there's a n-naked g-g-girl in t-the bathtub..." Gohan muttered, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

"Hmm?" the girl said, opening her emerald green eyes. She then looked down and saw Gohan. "Hey there." She greeted him.

Hearing Chi-Chi's advancing footsteps stopping just outside of the door, Gohan paled.

"Oh God..." Gohan moaned. "Mom can't see you here! Q-Quick, hide!"

"Huh?" the girl asked, clearly surprised by Gohan's panic.

"Never mind, just hide!" Gohan said. "Hide!"

He pushed her behind the door just before Chi-Chi burst in, his tail grabbing a towel to wrap around himself as she entered.

"What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly. "Gohan-chan, why did you scream?"

"A-Ah... n-nothing, I-I just slipped!" Gohan lied. It was a rather lame lie, he thought.

"Are you telling me the truth, Gohan-chan?" Chi-Chi asked, examining his head. "You look okay to me."

"Y-You know how hard is for me to get hurt!" Gohan said nervously. "Hehehe..."

After giving him one last dubious glance, Chi-Chi just sighed.

"Okay. Just be careful, Gohan-chan," she said before leaving, closing the door as she went.

The moment she did so, though, Gohan realized the mysterious girl had completely disappeared from his her previous spot.

"H-Huh? W-Where did she go?" he said to himself, looking around the bathroom, only to find no trace of her.

"Don't tell me I'm seeing things now..." he muttered, scratching his head with one hand. "I think I've finally gone mad..." he whispered to himself, grabbing his forehead, feeling overwhelmed by everything.

When he went to look for a towel, though, he found out that one of the towels was missing.

"Huh...?" was the only thing he could say in confusion.

Taking a deep breath to calm his rattled nerves, Gohan grabbed the last towel and quickly dried himself with it. Upon finishing, he hurriedly got himself dressed in a simple pair of black shorts and a white shirt.

He sighed. "What's wrong with me..." he pondered miserably as he entered into his room.

And as soon as he came in, he found himself staring directly at the same girl, sopping wet and dripping water everywhere, this time clad in only a towel, the very same towel he had found missing from his bathroom!

"Oh hey there!" she greeted him happily. "Hey, I'm borrowing your towel. I hope you don't mind."

In his shock, Gohan yelped and jumped back into a wall.

"W-Who are you? Please stop doing that!" was all he could exclaim.

"Hm? Doing what?" the mysterious girl asked, tilting her head innocently.

"T-That! Disappearing and reappearing all the time!" he exclaimed. "To begin with, who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Lala," she chirped simply.

"L-Lala?"

"Hm-hmm. I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke. I'm from the Planet Deviluke."

Her answer seemed to make Gohan's tension ease just one bit.

"Ah, so you're an alien," he pointed out.

"Well, for you Earthlings I guess I am," she said, standing up and walking up to him. "If you need some proof, then here, take a look at this," Lala chirped happily, turning around and pulling up the towel, giving Gohan quite a nice view of her behind.

"W-What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, his eyes bugging out as she was literally flashing him a nice view of her rear.

"Earthlings don't have tails like this, right?" the immodest girl said matter-of-factly, a dark, devilish-like tail emerging just from the place her back stopped and her butt started, proving the being before him was indeed not human.

"P-P-Please... p-p-pull up y-your t-towel!" Gohan stammered, trying to focus on her tail only.

"Why are you blushing?" Lala giggled. "You're so cute."

She pulled her towel down.

"But don't worry. I won't transform at the full moon, like Saiyans do," she said, clearly unaware of who her audience was.

Gohan blinked. _If she knows about the Saiyans_,_ how will she react when she finds out I am one?_ he thought.

"I see..." Gohan said. "Well, my name is Son Gohan."

Lala giggled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Gohan!"

Gohan nodded. "But can you explain something to me?" he asked. "How did you end up in my bathroom all of a sudden?"

"Ah," Lala said, smiling brightly, "that's because I used this!"

With that, she held up her hand, indicating a device strapped around her wrist.

"This Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun that I made," Lala said. "I cannot specify the destination, but this makes it possible for each living unit to warp a short distance! I used this in the spaceship's bathroom and I was able to warp to the bathtub in this house."

"Ah, okay," Gohan said, understanding. "Kinda like my father's Instant Transmission."

Then he tried to block off that line of thinking. That would lead to something painful...

In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Gohan asked, "Um, so why did you appear in my bathtub?"

"I'm being chased," Lala replied simply, giving her bracelet-like device an intent look.

"You are being chased?" Gohan asked, surprised to hear that.

"I thought it'd be safe if I came to Earth," Lala explained. "There's so many people living here that it makes finding somebody difficult. But it didn't work out that way. My pursuers chased me here to this place. I was about to be taken away on board their spaceship. If it hadn't been for this, I would probably have..."

Before she could continue, however, a high-pitched voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Lala-sama! Are you all right, Lala-sama?!"

Suddenly, from the room's window popped a small white robot with black wings.

"Ah, Peke, it's you!" Lala exclaimed happily, receiving the small creature with a very tight hug. Obviously, the two were close friends. "I'm so glad to see you again, Peke! You managed to escape, too!"

"Yes, the ship was not outside Earth's atmosphere, luckily," Peke replied, before turning to look at Gohan.

"Lala-sama, who is that strange-looking Earthling?" the robot asked Lala.

"S-Strange...?" the boy whispered, feeling an eye twitch.

"Oh, this is Son Gohan, he's the one who lives here," she said.

"B-But you can call me Gohan," the boy answered.

"Well, Gohan, this is Peke. She's an 'All-Purpose Costume Robot' I made," she said, introducing both.

"Nice to meet you," said Peke.

"Um, likewise," the polite boy said, bowing.

"Such a polite Earthling!" Peke said.

"But Lala-san, what do you mean by 'All-Purpose Costume Robot?'" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I'll show you!" she said, quickly shedding her towel, causing the boy to yelp in surprise and cover his eyes.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" he asked in surprise.

"All right, Pepe, do your thing!" she instructed her creation.

"Right away, Lala-sama! Change! Dress form!" Peke replied, suddenly glowing brightly as the robot's body stretched around, wrapping around Lala and engulfing her in a very bright light.

"Ta-daa!" she chirped as the light died down.

Gohan took this as a cue to open his eyes, and when he did, he discovered that Lala was now dressed in what could only be described as if Peke had expanded and transformed into a suit for her... which seemed to be exactly what had happened.

"Is it too tight, Lala-sama?" the voice of Peke, heard from her hat, asked her.

"Not at all, just perfect!" the pink-haired girl chirped happily. "What do you think, Gohan? Does it look good on me?"

"U-Um... well, I guess it does fit your style..." he said honestly. "I do like the curves."

Lala giggled. "Thank you, Gohan!"

_B-But wait... if Peke-san is Lala's clothing... then isn't she technically... feeling her up?_ he pondered, suddenly feeling his cheeks grow hot.

_W-What the hell is wrong with me?! I-I can't be thinking this!_ Gohan quickly added, ignoring the ache in his groin and violently suppressing any remotely perverted thought that might enter his brain right then.

"By the way, Lala-sama, what do you plan on doing now?" Peke asked her.

"Well, Peke, now that you mention it, I have a few things in mind..."

Suddenly, two men with dark suits burst onto the scene. One had blonde hair, the other black, though they were both combed into slick haircuts, and both of them wore futuristic-looking space sunglasses.

"Goodness, what a troublesome lady," the blonde person said, sounding highly exasperated. "I should have restricted your freedom even if I were to tie your hands and feet until we left Planet Earth."

Lala looked annoyed. "Peke?"

"Y-Yes?" the robot asked nervously.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful about those who followed you?" she asked, sounding _extremely_ irritated.

"... yes," Peke admitted.

"Geeeez you stupid robot!" Lala yelled. "Now everything just went down the drain!"

Gohan stared at the exchange, too surprised to say anything.

_They seem very strong_, Gohan noted. _I can sense they have high power levels_,_ maybe as strong as the Ginyu Force._

"You... you are the ones who are chasing Lala-san, aren't you?" Gohan said.

"Yes," the dark-haired man said. "And we are taking her with us."

"Why? What do you want with her?" he demanded.

"That is none of your business, Earthling," the blonde agent stated coldly.

_I can't sense any actual malice within them_,_ but... their ki aren't emitting any sort of emotion beyond a cold professionalism. It's kinda creepy... but what would they want with Lala-san?_ Gohan thought.

"Lala-sama! Quick, use the bracelet again!"

"I can't," Lala admitted. "Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun only works once per day. It will need more time to recharge completely."

"Enough of this. You are coming with us."

With that, the dark-haired agent grabbed Lala's wrist, holding it in an iron grip.

"No! Let go! Let me go!" Lala cried out, struggling against her captor as he pulled her up, placing her in a headlock as well.

"Leave her alone!" Gohan shouted in anger.

"We said stay out of this!" the blonde agent shot back, shoving the boy away.

Gohan crashed against his desk, toppling it over.

_Why is this happening...?_ he asked himself. _I thought I never had to deal with issues like these again..._

Memories he had long tried to suppress reawakened. Lala's cries for help now overlapped with his friends' agonized screams as they were mercilessly tortured time again and time again. By Frieza, Garlic Jr., Cell, Bojack... he had failed too many times...

"No... not again..." he whispered, slowly standing up.

The blonde agent, who had been helping his partner to restrain the innocent pink-haired alien girl, suddenly looked in the boy's direction as his sunglasses began beeping, a scrolling readout flashing across the lens.

"What's this? A sudden upsurge of energy... the boy!"

"Leave... her... ALONE!" he roared, suddenly disappearing from where he stood and reappearing in front of the agent who had been restraining Lala, delivering a strong punch to the tall man's cheek, causing him to drop the girl.

In their shock, Gohan took hold of Lala, carrying her bridal style and jumping out of the window.

"Hey, come back here!" the blonde yelled.

"G-Gohan..." Lala whispered as the young man landed gracefully on the grass, before a white aura enveloped him and he sped off into the heavens. Gohan wasn't exactly moving at supersonic speeds, but he figured it was enough. He also hadn't gone too high, only barely flying through the forest where he had grown up, never going any farther.

"Gohan, why...?" she asked him.

"I-I can't just sit by as this happens! You don't deserve to be taken somewhere you clearly do not want to be, and I can't let an innocent person suffer that fate. It's... it's what my father would have done."

Lala said nothing, and just let his words sink in... soon, she found his warmth comforting, and sunk into his arms, snuggling up to him.

Gohan, for his part, sensed the agents pursuing him. With a sigh, he realized it was no choice but to fight them.

Suddenly, his finely honed senses alerted him to incoming danger. Turning to the left, he successfully managed to dodge an uprooted tree one of the agents had ripped from its roots and thrown towards him.

"Yeah... they've left me no choice," Gohan muttered sadly as he stopped several kilometers away from his house, not that far from the river he and his father sometimes liked to fish at. He only hoped his mother didn't find out about this.

The agents came to a stop in front of him.

"Do not interfere, child," the black-haired man told him coldly, a nasty bruise forming on his cheek.

"You have no idea how strong we are," the blonde added.

Gohan assumed a fighting stance, much to the surprise of the two agents.

"Ha, let's see how strong you two really are!" he challenged.

"Foolish boy," the black-haired agent said.

The blonde reached up and pressed something on the side of his sunglasses. Readings began scrolling across the lens.

_They must be using Scouters!_ Gohan realized.

"His power level is only seven thousand," the blonde chuckled amusedly.

"Kid, just back off," the dark-haired agent chuckled. "We don't want to hurt a puny human like you."

"Hmm, shows how much you know," Gohan snorted, and his tail whipped out behind him.

"T-T-T-Tail..." the blonde said.

"You..." the black-haired one said. "You're a Saiyan, aren't you?"

"Oh wow, really, Gohan-kun?" Lala asked, sounding very interested.

"Yes," Gohan said. "I am a Saiyan, Lala-san. At least half-Saiyan."

"Saiyan or no, your power level is extremely low, kid," the dark-haired agent snorted. "I doubt you could even take on Frieza's lieutenants."

"Enough!" Gohan barked. "Either fight me or leave!"

"So it has come down to this," the blonde sighed. "Very well, so be it."

And he flew at Gohan, aiming a punch directly at the boy's face.

Gohan ducked under the punch and slammed his fist into the blonde agent's stomach as hard as he could.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..." the agent gasped.

"Are you all right?" the other one asked.

But the blonde agent was overwhelmed. He staggered back a few steps, clutching at his stomach, gasping, wheezing, spit dribbling down his mouth. Finally, he pitched forward and hit the rather unforgiving ground facefirst, completely knocked out.

"I don't believe this," the remaining agent said. "Your power level is only seven thousand! What the hell's going on here?"

"I know how to suppress my power level," Gohan informed him calmly.

"But then... you know how to... oh shit," he muttered.

"Yes," Gohan said. "Would you like to see how strong I really am?"

With that, Gohan charged at the agent, his aura flaring around him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he cried.

The Scouter began beeping rapidly on the black-haired agent's face before his sunglasses broke apart.

"Power level three million!" he exclaimed. "Oh, help me!"

Gohan disappeared, reappearing behind the agent from outer space. He tried to run, but Gohan landed a solid chop on the back of his neck, and the agent fell to the wet grass, unconscious like his partner was.

Lala stared at the entire scene, surprised by what she had just witnessed.

"Wow, you saved me from my father's agents! What did you say your name was again?" she inquired, amazed by her savior.

"H-Huh? But I already told you, I'm Son Gohan," he answered, scratching one cheek with his finger.

"Son Gohan," she repeated, as if testing the word on her mouth.

Then, with a bright smile, Lala leapt forward and proceeded to glomp him.

"A-A-Ah! L-Lala-san, w-what are you doing?" Gohan asked the girl nervously, surprised beyond belief by this alien's actions.

"Let's get married, Gohan-kun!" she chirped happily.

It took a full minute for Gohan to get out of the shock enough to form a coherent word.

"W-W-WHAT?!"

"Come on, let's get married, Gohan-kun!" Lala whined.

"W-What the..." Gohan said. "What's with you saying that all of a sudden?!"

"I want to marry you, Gohan-kun," Lala explained, giggling. "I should think that was obvious."

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-But..." Gohan stammered, trying to find an objection. Almost against his will, he remembered the image of Lala's butt. "W-We are too young! I-I'm only fifteen, a-a-and we've barely even met!"

Lala smiled brightly, her innocent mind coming up with an idea to get Gohan to agree.

"Oh, so you want to get to know me a little better?" she asked. "Is that what you would like?"

"I-I..." Gohan sighed heavily. "Listen, l-let's just go home... we'll get some sleep, and tomorrow we can discuss this appropriately."

"Okay," Lala agreed. "Um, Gohan-kun?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can I live with you?" Lala requested.

"H-Huh... oh, it's true!" Gohan realized. "You have nowhere else to go, right?"

"Yeah, my father's men will be looking for me, and you seem pretty strong!" Lala said. "Can you protect me?"

Gohan was silent for a couple moments. He didn't want an innocent girl to go somewhere that she didn't want to go, and it clearly seemed going with her father's agents would accomplish that. And Lala really did have nowhere else to go. Being the kind-hearted and sweet boy he was, Gohan made his decision fairly easily. He smiled reassuringly at the innocent girl.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I will protect you, Lala-san."

Lala glomped him again, her arms wrapped tightly around the boy. Gohan didn't mind; in fact, he found that it felt kind of nice.

"Thank you so much, Gohan-kun!" she said happily.

"Yes, you honor our princess with your kindness, young Saiyan," Peke told boy.

"U-Um, it's nothing..." Gohan said modestly, then he frowned. "And Peke-san, m-my name is Gohan."

"Very well," Peke allowed. "Gohan, then."

"Hold on," Gohan said as a sudden thought dawned on him. "Oh my God, what will my mom say now?!" And then it hit him. "Oh no, if she heard our fight and came upstairs..." He gulped, holding his head in his hands. "I'm doomed!"

"Could you not just tell her the truth?" Peke inquired.

Gohan took his head out of his hands.

"I can't just tell her I'm going to let an alien girl live with us in the middle of the night!" Gohan protested. "Lala-san, Peke-san, we must keep this a secret for the time being! Tomorrow morning, I promise that I'll introduce you to Mom and ask her if you can stay!"

"Okay, I promise not to reveal your secret, Gohan-kun!" Lala vowed.

"Yes, we will not tell her," Peke agreed.

"T-Thanks," Gohan said gratefully. "Now... when we return home I want you to hide in my room until I can talk to her tomorrow. I-I will find a bed for you, and see if I can escape my mother's scolding..."

Lala's tail literally drooped in disappointment.

"Awww, can't I sleep with you, Gohan-kun?" she begged.

"Yes, if you are engaged to the Princess, you should sleep with her," Peke said seriously.

"A-Ah!" Gohan said, shaking his head. "I-I said we'll discuss this tomorrow, Lala-san, p-please don't insist!"

"Awww, you're no fun," Lala pouted.

"Well, let's get going," Gohan said, ignoring the last thing Lala had said.

A thought then occurred to him.

"Hey, Lala, can you fly?" he asked the alien princess.

"Oh sure, I know how to fly!" Lala replied.

And she demonstrated by hovering into the air.

"Okay, let's go back home," Gohan said.

He lifted into the air as well and in a burst of white aura, flew at top speed back to his dwelling. Once he was close enough, he angled in for a landing, closely followed by Lala and Peke. Putting a finger up to his lips, Gohan snuck closer to his house before silently floating up toward his window. A second later, Lala and Peke did the same thing, waiting for Gohan to tell them what to do.

"N-Now... you stay here and I'll signal when you can come in, okay, Lala-san?" Gohan instructed.

"Okay, Gohan-kun," Lala said obediently.

Gohan placed one leg over his windowsill, and then another, moving himself into the room. However, a second later...

"And just what were you doing outside, young man?" Chi-Chi's voice demanded.

Gohan jumped and turned to find his mother standing in the corner, obviously waiting for him. She moved to the center of the room.

"Ah!" Gohan said nervously. "M-Mom, hey there..."

"What. Were. You. Doing. Outside. Young. Man?" Chi-Chi said sternly, using a single word at a time, which meant she was truly serious. "You know you're not allowed to be outside this late. You weren't training, were you?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Gohan protested. "To begin with, I wouldn't train in these clothes. I-I was... just..." Gohan searched rapidly for an appropriate lie. "Playing with Icarus! Yeah. He came knocking on my window and it seemed he felt lonely, and so I went to keep him some company until he fell asleep!"

"Are you telling the truth?" Chi-Chi said before narrowing her eyes at Gohan. "Be honest, Gohan. Is that _really_ what you were doing?"

"Y-Yeah!" Gohan said, feeling he might need to add to the lie just to get his mother off his back. "I-I... well... there were also some vicious animals attacking Icarus as well... I just couldn't let him get eaten!"

Chi-Chi looked at Gohan long and hard for a few moments, scrutinizing him very closely, as though she was X-raying his very soul, searching for any hint of deceit in his hastily concocted story. Finally, she nodded once.

"Okay, I'll believe you for now," she said as she turned to leave the bedroom. She stopped with her hand on the knob and turned back to her son. "You should be getting to bed, Gohan-chan. It's quite late."

"Sure, Mom. Right away!" Gohan reassured her.

And shaking her head and muttering under her breath, Chi-Chi left the room. Gohan moved over to the window and looked down.

"All right, it's all clear, you can come in!" he told Lala and Peke.

Lala, while wearing Peke, snuck into the room with him.

"Where are you gonna find us a bed, Gohan-kun?" Lala asked him curiously.

"Well... I just found an old futon I had..." Gohan told her. "I had an idea, but..." He shook his head, realizing it wasn't proper to force his guests to sleep there. "N-No... I s-suppose it's better if you sleep in my bed while I sleep there."

"Aw, don't be silly, Gohan-kun," Lala insisted. "I'm not going to force you out of your bed. A futon is more than fine."

_And maybe during the night_,_ I can sneak into his bed_, the alien thought with a giggle at the idea.

"Well, um..." Gohan said slowly, "you see, to avoid Mom discovering you, I was thinking I should put the futon in my closet. There is an empty space in it that is big enough to store a person... I-I thought you could sleep there for tonight... y-you don't have to if you don't want to, though!" he added hastily. "T-That's why I offered my bed."

"Okay, I'll trust whatever you say, Gohan-kun!" Lala said happily.

Gohan nodded. "Wait here while I go get the futon."

Gohan left the room for a couple of minutes, Lala examining everything in his room and the strangeness of Earth culture, before the Saiyan returned, carrying a large, puffy sleep mat in his arms.

"Is this all right with you, Lala?" he asked the Devilukean Princess.

"Oh sure, Gohan-kun!" she said happily. "Though I'd much rather sleep with you."

Gohan blushed at that statement. "Well, yes, let's set it up."

Gohan opened his closet and began moving things aside in it, providing enough space for Lala to sleep in. Luckily, his closet was fairly large, with enough space to accommodate something as big as another being, and after a little while, they were able to set up the futon for her to sleep in the closet. There was only one thing left for her to do...

"All right, time for sleep!" Lala declared.

With a small poof, Peke had stripped off of Lala, leaving her standing there, as naked as the day she was born.

"H-Huh!" Gohan said. "Ah! L-Lala-san! You're naked again!"

"Of course, Gohan-kun!" Lala said as she bent over, giving Gohan an ample view of her lovely behind, to the point the boy almost let out an involuntary moan at the perfect sight. "You didn't think I'd sleep with Peke on, did you? Besides, he needs to recharge."

"B-B-But..." Gohan protested. "Y-You're naked..." And then he yelped. "I-I'm sorry!"

With that, he quickly closed his eyes, putting his hands over them for additional security against the sight he shouldn't see.

"Why would you looking at me naked bother me?" Lala asked as she slipped under the covers, completely blocking her view.

After a few minutes, Gohan realized it was safe and opened his eyes.

"Well," he said, but he couldn't think of anything to say. And then he realized... "You really don't get it, do you...?"

"Get what, Gohan-kun?" Lala inquired innocently.

_She's like Father_, Gohan thought. _He didn't get modesty too. She's exactly like him! Happy and carefree and... completely innocent._

This thought caused a new wave of pain to shoot through Gohan's heart, but he ruthlessly suppressed it. He couldn't be getting sad about his father right now, not when he had someone new to watch out for.

"No, nothing..." Gohan said, trying to reassure himself as much as her. "J-Just never mind. Is the futon comfortable for you, Lala-san?"

"Oh yes, it's quite comfy," Lala assured him. "Can you leave the closet door open?"

Gohan nodded. "Sure thing. I don't want to lock you in here like some prisoner anyway."

"Thanks, Gohan-kun!" Lala chirped. "But..."

"W-What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Could you please leave a light on?" Lala requested of him.

"Huh? Why?" Gohan said, confused by this behavior.

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaase_?" Lala asked, giving him the classic puppy dog eyes that was so effective on convincing people.

"Well, okay, if you insist," Gohan said with a shrug.

He grabbed the lamp on his desk and brought it over to Lala. He plugged it in an outlet near the closet wall and placed it close to the closet door, so just enough light would shine in but not enough to bother either Gohan or Lala in her makeshift bed.

"There," Gohan said. "This should do."

"Thank you, Gohan-kun," Lala thanked him happily.

Gohan flashed a "Son grin."

"No problem, Lala-san!" he told her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gohan-kun!" Lala said.

"Goodnight, Gohan," Peke added.

Gohan chuckled and climbed in his bed. He turned to face the wall, and within moments, he was sound asleep. Lala closed her eyes and quickly relaxed, as it was easy to feel safe with someone so strong nearby to protect her.

_A Saiyan!_ she thought. _We found another Saiyan. A Saiyan with a power level of three million! Only Frieza_,_ his family_,_ and Papa at his strongest ever had that kind of power! Oh wow_,_ this is so exciting!_

And then a thought occurred to her.

_Is... is it possible that Gohan-kun is one of the Saiyans who beat Frieza?_ Lala thought. _They just disappeared and most people thought those were rumors_,_ since it's not like Saiyans to just disappear from the galaxy._

A realization entered her mind, and she gasped excitedly.

_The rumors said Frieza was beaten by a Super Saiyan_, she thought. _Is it possible... is Gohan-kun a Super Saiyan?_

Lala had _always_ wanted to meet a Super Saiyan. The Super Saiyans were legendary throughout the entire universe, ever since the original Super Saiyan, who had destroyed a neighboring galaxy, more than a millennium ago, even though that was also just a myth.

Just then, a soft whimper reached her ears.

"No... please..."

Lala turned over and perked her ears up, listening, and after a moment, she realized it was Gohan.

"No, please no, don't go away, Daddy!" he sobbed. "Please stay with me! Please! I'm so sorry!"

Lala threw the covers to the side and stood up, her naked body gleaming in the moonlight filtering in through the window, and she walked over to the boy in bed. She could clearly see that he was thrashing back and forth, crying in his sleep.

"Gohan-kun," the princess murmured, concerned.

"No, Daddy, please no!" Gohan cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No!"

Decided, Lala slipped onto his bed and placed her hands on his chest.

"Gohan-kun, calm down!" she said. "Calm down! You're having a nightmare."

He took in a deep breath and seemed to steady himself, even in his sleep. Apparently, Lala's touch was comforting. With a smirk, Lala slid under his cover and wrapped her arms around Gohan fully, happy to have an excuse to get in bed with him.

"I'm here for you, Gohan-kun," she said softly. "Sleep. Just sleep."

And Gohan calmed down completely, subconsciously wrapping his own arms around the alien princess.

Lala giggled, settling herself up against Gohan. And soon, two soft snores filled the room...

Meanwhile, up in space, on a ship orbiting the planet, two agents stood before their superior.

"What?" he said. "You mean a Saiyan is down there on Earth?"

"Yes," the black-haired agent said dutifully.

"He's stronger than any Saiyan we've ever encountered before," the blonde added.

"It's possible we may be dealing with one of the Saiyans who defeated Frieza," the dark-haired agent added.

"I have trained you two to be more professional than that!" the man snapped. "Those were merely rumors!"

He sighed and stepped out from the shadows. "Very well then. I shall descend to Earth next."

He looked out the viewport at the planet laid out below him.

"Goodness. What a troublesome princess..."

* * *

King of Soda here.

Well, we figured we might as well upload this while the idea was still fresh in our minds. No, we are NOT abandoning our current joined fics. Those just might take a little while to update, but we will eventually.

Please tell us what you think in a review!


	2. A Troublesome Morning

To Love-Ru In Mt. Paozu

CHAPTER 2: A Troublesome Morning

Gohan sighed as he felt consciousness slowly return to his rested body — for some reason he felt unusually relaxed and happy, as if his nightmares had been exhausted, at least for one night. A pair of thin, warm arms were wrapped around his bare torso, and gleefully, Gohan tightened his grasp on the person who was hugging him, naked flesh pressing tightly against naked flesh until it was all Gohan could do not to moan out loud. The other person giggled loudly as two very round, squishy mounds of flesh squeezed into his chest.

_Wait, someone else..._ Gohan thought. _But I usually sleep alone._

Opening his eyes, Gohan say a green-eyed pink-haired girl staring into his face, smiling cheerfully.

"Ah, good morning," Lala said innocently, with a radiant, glowing smile that made Gohan's heart melt.

"Ahh!" Gohan said, jumping apart from her so that they two were no longer touching.

Lala just giggled some more. "Anyone ever tell you you're cute?"

"G-G-G-G-Good morning, L-L-Lala-san," Gohan greeted. "W-Why are you in my bed?! A-A-And why are you naked?!"

"But... I wanted to sleep with you... besides, you were having such awful dreams," Lala protested.

"And it's tiring to serve as Lala-sama's clothes all the time, you know?" Peke added, swooping overhead.

"Still, y-you should get out of my b-bed!" Gohan insisted, moving off and holding the covers up over him. "This isn't proper!"

"Why not?" Lala asked innocently.

Gohan felt himself growing hotter and hotter at this weird girl's obviously innocent nature. It was both refreshing and embarrassing at the same time. Just like... like his father. And Gohan was hard-pressed to keep his emotions in check and not devolve into what he wanted to do, which was just grab Lala and start wildly kissing her, especially with her just sitting there, completely naked, and looking so adorably confused...

_No, stop that!_ Gohan berated himself. _Don't think that way!_

"Why not..." Gohan repeated in a daze, before snapping himself together and deciding to tell the innocent girl. "Because b-boys and girls don't look at each other naked, not unless they're together."

"But we are engaged, aren't we?" Lala pointed out.

"Lala, I... I-I don't know if I can marry you," Gohan said bluntly, still trying to suppress the sexual desire raging in his body.

"Huh?" Lala repeated with a sad frown. "B-But... why not?"

There was such an enormous look of hurt on her face that Gohan somehow felt like the utter scum of the universe, and he knew, deep down in his heart, that he had to do something to fix this. He knew deep down inside that he couldn't bring himself to break this innocent cherub's heart, no matter what he himself personally may have felt.

"W-W-Well, for one thing, I-I don't know y-you," Gohan said, trying to explain.

"Well, that's true..." Then she brightened up with an idea. "Okay, let's get to know each other then!"

Gohan sighed. It looked like he wasn't getting rid of this girl, Lala, any time soon, but to be honest, he didn't really mind. It was just like having his father back in his life, only with the added bonus that she was an attractive, cute girl...

_No, stop thinking that!_ he thought. _Even if she_ does _want you, you can't think that way until you do know her a little better!_

"I suppose that's acceptable," Gohan allowed, "but please... put some clothes on, Lala-san!"

Lala looked down at herself. She just couldn't understand why her fiancé was so upset seeing her without Peke on. Why did he mind it? What was it about interpersonal relationships that forbade people from looking at each other naked until they had a relationship?

"Do... do you think I'm ugly?" Lala asked, lip quivering.

Gohan blinked. "No, I don't. Of course not! I-It's just y-you have to get d-dressed because of the opposite. I... I... I think y-y-you're very attractive, b-but I don't w-want to be distracted by it. N-Not y-yet."

Lala smiled. He thought she was pretty! She still didn't understand his logic yet, but if he thought she was pretty then she had absolutely no problem at all with getting dressed again for her future husband!

"Okay, sure!" Lala chirped innocently. "Peke, did you finish recharging?"

"Yes, Lala-sama," her personal robot admitted. "I'm 100% charged."

"Yay!" Lala said, throwing the covers aside and jumping up, not noticing as Gohan looked away. "I'll get dressed then."

Peke glowed brightly as she enveloped Lala in that bright light, transforming into her clothes. Lala examined herself to make sure that Peke was fitting on snugly, and Gohan couldn't help himself staring at her in her tight, _tight_ body-suit, which accentuated her body nicely and hugged all of the right spots, revealing her fully developed curves and bosom.

"You..." Gohan muttered.

The Saiyan boy blushed and couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Hmm?" Lala asked. "What is it, Gohan-kun?"

"Nothing, it's silly," Gohan objected.

"Oh come on, Gohan-kun, tell meeee," Lala whined.

Overcome at her childlike innocence, Gohan smiled a little and whispered what he had been thinking.

"Well, I... I think you look beautiful no matter what you're wearing," he complimented.

Lala jumped forward and glomped him tightly, wrapping her arms around her fiancé tightly.

"Aw, thank you, Gohan-kun!" Lala thanked him.

Gohan smiled and shyly returned the hug.

"As expected, this Saiyan is easily swayed by Lala-sama's beauty," Peke mused to herself. "It is obvious, of course, considering that she inherited her looks from her mother, who was often reputed as the most beautiful woman in the whole Empire."

Suddenly, Gohan gasped.

"Oh no!" he groaned. "Lala-san, what time is it?"

"Huh?" Lala said, blinking. "I'm not sure..."

But then, a commanding, feminine voice called up the hall.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi said. "Get down, breakfast is ready!"

"Thank goodness, I'm not late for school," Gohan sighed in relief, then he looked at Lala. "Um, Lala-san, do you mind if I bring you up some breakfast instead of you coming down to meet my mother?"

"Huh? But why?" Lala inquired.

"I... I think we should wait until after I get back from school to introduce you," Gohan told the tailed girl.

"Oh, okay," Lala said with a shrug. "If you say so. But..."

She looked very pensive about something, and Gohan wondered what was bothering her.

"What is it, Lala-san?" Gohan asked, concerned for her.

Lala was silent for a few moments, causing Gohan to worry even more for her, but before he could say anything and ask her if there was something the matter, Lala asked him one simple question.

"What is a 'school?'"

Gohan fell over. "You mean you don't know what a school is?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Not really," Lala confessed. "What is it?"

_Well, that would explain why she seems so sheltered,_ Gohan thought. _It makes sense._

"A school is a place we go to educate people," Gohan said patiently. "Teach them things."

"Oooh. I never really had that," Lala said. "All I had were tutors teaching me in private. It was really boring!"

"Oh, okay," Gohan said. "Well, that's actually a common practice on this planet."

"Gohan! Gohan!" Chi-Chi called. "Gohan!" That last one was said sternly. "Get down here!"

Gohan winced.

"S-Sorry, Mom!" Gohan shouted. "I'll be there right now!"

"Was that your mother?" Lala asked innocently.

"Y-Yeah... please try to stay out of sight while I return, okay?"

"Suuure!" she chirped happily.

_She's so pretty!_ Gohan mused to himself.

Snapping back into the present, Gohan moved to exit the room.

"I'll be right back!" he said, quickly leaving the room and dashing to the living room.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" he asked his mother, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Gohan, what took you so long? I've been calling you for over five minutes now." His mother asked, a mixture of sternness and concern in her voice, and Gohan suddenly had a hard time maintaining calm.

"O-Oh, u-um... well, I-I had to get dressed," he stammered out a hasty reply.

"But why? You usually sleep in your shorts. It shouldn't have taken _that_ long," she pressed.

"Erm... I... I..."

Unable to formulate an appropriate answer, Gohan could only trail off, his mind trying and failing to come up with anything.

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Gohan," his mother told him sternly.

"I... I..." he spluttered, as red as a tomato as his mind was invaded by the memory of waking up cuddling the beautiful alien princess now living with him... the girl that he was keeping secret from his family.

"I slept naked last night..." he finally managed to reply, revealing the only thing he knew to be true.

Chi-Chi instantly blushed, though she covered it up with anger.

"Yes, well, don't keep me waiting so long next time!" she admonished him.

"Yes, Mom," Gohan said obediently.

"Well, go eat. But wake up your brother while you're at it, okay?"

"Sure thing," Gohan said.

But as soon as he went to exit the dining room, his aforementioned little brother suddenly jumped right in front of him.

"Hey, guess what, Nii-chan?" his little brother called to him excitedly.

"What is it, Goten-chan?" Gohan asked, always amused to see the miniature Goku clone so cheerful and innocent.

"I saw this really cool hat upstairs! When I touched it, it moved!" the little boy chirped excitedly.

"WHAT?!" Gohan demanded, horrified.

"Yeah, but I left it alone. Is it yours, Nii-chan?" his innocent little brother asked him.

"Um... yes. Yes, it is mine," Gohan replied, hating having to lie to his family.

*_BANG!_*

"What was that?!" Chi-Chi asked, suspicious of the sudden noise.

"H-Huh?! Oh, I... I bet it was Icarus! He... he was sniffing around up there!" he replied quickly.

"Gohan, I've told you that I do not want that dragon inside the house! You can befriend him if you want, but don't bring him in here! Take him outside, now!" the Son matron told her eldest son sternly.

"Okay," the boy said obediently, glad his mother had fallen for it.

*_THUD!_*

Hearing the barely perceptible thud thanks to his enhanced Saiyan hearing, Gohan turned to face the windows, and, much to his horror, he saw something drop outside the window, and disappear into the bushes in front of their house. Said something, or rather somebody, being Lala, clad in nothing but her birthday suit.

"A-A-Ah..." Gohan was incapable of forming a coherent thought upon witnessing what had just transpired.

"What was that?" his mother asked, turning to face him again.

"O-Oh, I think Icarus flew away!" he lied again.

"Well, then I guess there's no worries then," she said with a casual shrug. "Now hurry up and eat your breakfast, you have school today, remember?" Chi-chi told him, switching back into her "stern mode."

"Okay," the boy said in defeat.

Thus, the family sat down and began eating breakfast as if it was any other day.

"Yay, pancakes, Nii-chan!" the little boy chirped, pointing at the delicious dish in front of him.

"Yeah..."

"So Gohan, are you excited for your first day at school?" Chi-Chi asked him with a bright, encouraging smile. Not surprising to Gohan, considering the weight that she put on his academic performance.

"Oh yeah. I'm hoping to do well in my classes — ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" His words were cut short when he suddenly saw Peke wandering close to their window, observing the family within.

"Nii-chan?" Goten asked, looking at his big brother in innocent confusion.

"Gohan? Are you okay, baby?!" Chi-Chi Asked frantically, standing up quickly, obviously afraid something was bothering her son.

"I'm... I'm... fine," Gohan managed to stammer.

"THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?! What on Earth made you scream?" Chi-Chi screamed angrily.

"I... um... I-I..." he stuttered, trying to find out an excuse to make on the spot.

And then, Gohan realized he had no way out of this but to lie, to continue deceiving his mother and his brother. And the thought of his beloved father, Goku, the greatest man who'd ever lived, and Gohan did something he never thought he would do; he forced the emotions burning under his subconscious up to the surface, stoking them with the flames of his own shame for lying and the pain of what his father would say, knowing that he was behaving this way.

"Daddy..." Gohan whispered.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi said, blinking. "Gohan, what did you just...?"

Feeling the tears beginning to fall as he realized he would have to tell yet another lie, Gohan began crying.

"S-Sorry, M-Mom, I... I just thought I... I saw my daddy besides me..." the tortured Saiyan hybrid whispered sadly. He hated lying like this, and the knowledge that he was calling upon his own feelings to lie even further, to deceive his family, the mother who raised him and the little brother who meant the entire world to him — even if it was for a good reason, to keep an escaping girl hidden — made him reach his breaking point as Gohan's body began shaking with choked sobs.

_Daddy, please... could you ever forgive me?_ he thought. _I've been such a bad boy. What would you think of me now?_

Chi-Chi wasted no time.

"GOHAN! MOMMY'S HERE, BABY!" she cried, quickly jumping to her feet, her chair falling to the floor as she did so. She quickly closed the distance between her and her oldest son, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, Gohan," she cooed softly, holding the teen as he did his best to calm down. "Your mother is here for you."

Goten stared at the miserable spectacle sadly. He hated seeing his Nii-chan upset. So he too stood up and went to his big brother, giving him a hug, one Gohan felt he was completely unworthy of receiving.

"Nii-chan, don't cry. You'll make me cry, too," he said.

Gohan looked at his mother and brother, and through his tears, he realized they were sufficiently distracted, and that to weep anymore would only bring them pain. _I hate having to do this!_ he thought. _I hate having to lie like this! I'm just such a stupid, manipulative brat! But... I-I have to stop. I can't tell them anymore or it might lead to Lala. I... I have to stop._

And through sheer willpower, Gohan managed to slow his sobs, reduce his whimpers, and stop his body from trembling. Wiping his tears on his sleeve he glanced up at his family and put on a smile that was as forced as it was fake, painful and tight, but he hoped it looked convincing enough, no matter how shameful he felt inside.

"Th-Thanks, guys," he said, hoping he sounded happy enough, even as his heart squirmed and writhed with furious guilt, until it felt like it was tearing itself to pieces from hurt feelings. "I... I'm feeling much better now. R-Really."

As the scene unfolded, Peke watched the family interact intently.

_They are evidently a commoner family. Regardless, the connection between them is evident,_ the small robot pondered. _It may be safe to say Lala-sama is in good hands if she is to stay here with her future husband's family. But Gohan-dono seems to be in a lot of pain._

Eventually, Gohan had finally calmed himself down, went upstairs, and got dressed into his new school uniform — a rather simple pair of green pants, belt, and plain white shirt in the classic Japanese style.

Sighing, the teenager looked at himself on the mirror.

_Well, this is it. Today will be my very first day in school,_ he thought to himself. _I'm nervous... I wonder how will it be?_

As he ruminated on his new school life, what it would be like there, what kind of friends he'd make, and if he'd learned anything new, he suddenly heard a knock on the window. Turning around, the Saiyan hybrid saw Peke once again peeking at the corner.

Gohan then suddenly remembered that Lala was still somewhere out there, making his eyes go wide as he opened the window.

"Peke-san! Where is Lala?" the boy asked the small robotic being.

"Lala-sama went outside to explore the surroundings, Gohan-san. If she is to live here, we must inspect what this place has to offer."

"But she can't go outside, _naked_!" he protested.

"I understand your concerns, but from what I recall, there is nobody here except for you and your family. There is little risk for her."

"B-But still! Sh-She shouldn't run around naked!" Gohan insisted, grabbing his backpack and rushing downstairs.

"Mom, I'll be heading to school now!" he told his mother.

"Don't forget your lunch, Gohan!" Chi-Chi replied from the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks!" Gohan called back. "Bye Goten!"

"Bye, Nii-chan!"

Once outside, Gohan quickly extended his senses, trying to pinpoint the Devilukean princess's location by feeling her ki. Once he managed to detect her life force, he quickly flew in the direction she had gone, and he soon found himself flying in pretty much the same direction as he had last night, and he realized where the alien princess was now.

_Why would she want to return to that spot?_ he asked himself, confused and unsure as to why she would decide to go there. After all, that place only had emotional importance to him, and there was the whole woods and the mountainside near his house to explore.

Putting those thoughts aside, Gohan quickly arrived at the lake.

"Lala-san! Lala-san, where are you?" Gohan asked out loud.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, until eventually, from the lake, a figure burst into the surface.

Gohan's jaw practically dropped to the ground at the sight that appeared before him.

From the lake emerged Lala, her naked body gleaming from the water, her muscles rippling and stretching taut all across her bare, shimmering skin — with every movement she made, her voluptuous breasts bounced up and down; her hair seemed to sparkle as the rays of the sun reflected off her. It seemed to be an almost divine vision, and Gohan had practically become entranced by it.

A sudden tightening around his most sensitive spot brought the teen back to reality, much to his chagrin.

_No, no, no... not here... not now..._ He snapped back, shaking his head in an attempt to dispel such luscious thoughts.

"Hey! Gohan-kun!" Lala called him back, innocently waving her hand at the boy.

Doing his best to clear his head, Gohan approached the lake.

"L-Lala-san, what are you doing?! Get out of the lake! I told you to stay hidden!"

"Huh? But nobody has seen me!" the pink-haired beauty protested, waving her arms around in confusion, a motion that caused her boobs to jiggle, something Gohan definitely noticed. The movements of her bare body were enticing, seductive, and they entranced the hormonal half-alien teen, almost hypnotizing him with their simple symmetry and beauty.

Shaking his head again, Gohan forced his eyes away from the appealing sight.

"J-Just get out of the lake, I-I'll go get Peke!"

"No need, Gohan-san. I am already here," a voice said suddenly.

"Ah! P-Peke-san! You startled me there," Gohan exclaimed in surprise.

"My apologies, Gohan-dono," Peke said simply, as Gohan blinked in shock at the sudden change in appellation, before she turned back to address her creator. "Either way, Lala-sama, we should watch out in case more of your father's men come back for you. An attack against us can happen anywhere, anytime, and we must be prepared for it."

"It's okay!" Lala chirped. "Gohan-kun can just protect me, like any good husband!"

Gohan blushed deeply. "Um... well, we still have yet to discuss that, Lala-san."

Lala pouted. "You mean you don't want to be my husband?"

"I-I never said _that_!" Gohan said, surprised to hear the words that were coming out of his own mouth. But Gohan knew deep down in his heart that he couldn't bring himself to hurt her again by refusing, for to do so would hurt his own feelings as well. "I... I just think we need to talk, that's all!"

"Hmm, that's okay, then!" Lala chirped. "We can talk together later!"

And just as she finished those last words, the water around Lala suddenly rippled violently as a giant fish erupted from the water, its jaws wide and with the clear intent of devouring the alien princess.

Reacting almost instinctively, the demi-saiyan exploded into a flurry of motion, leaping from his current position into the lake, intercepting the giant fish with a powerful kick which sent the large animal flying through the air and landing several meters away.

"Wow, Gohan-kun, you're amazing!" Lala said happily.

Gohan blushed. "Um, thank you, Lala-san."

"Yes, protecting Lala-sama was quite a noble decision," Peke put forth, floating closer to them. "There are Devilukean royalty who are not half as chivalrous as you are. You will make the Princess a fine husband someday."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Sure, I guess."

"Thank you, Gohan-kun!" Lala gushed, gazing at him with an adoring expression.

However, as Lala moved to face him completely, Gohan noticed the water dripping off her wet form, and, as the dazzling sunlight hit her naked body, her skin gleamed brightly, highlighting all the areas of interest — Lala's hips, her bare, smoothly V-shaped crotch, her slim, slender torso, leading up to a round, curvy torso on which rested her two round, voluptuous breasts, hardened from the wetness with the nipples perked up. All in all, it was an enticing sight.

_Stop that! Stop thinking that, Gohan!_ he thought. _But if we're going to be married someday, then I guess it's okay if I see Lala naked,_ the emotional, lustful side of his mind argued — then he shook his head. _But I don't even know her!_ Another part of his mind countered. _Then again, she_ wants _to marry me, and I clearly _am_ attracted to her. I... I-I think she's the most beautiful girl who ever existed. Is it enough to make this work?_

"What's wrong, Gohan-dono?" Peke asked.

Gohan turned to face the flying robot. "What?" he responded.

"It looked like you were thinking deep thoughts," it said.

However, before Gohan could answer, the fish from before, apparently out for revenge, jumped up during the moment when Gohan was distracted, clearly smarter than the average fish, hoping to take advantage of their sudden lapse to swallow the boy whole instead.

Gohan, shocked by the fish's return, fell back into the water with a loud splash. Lala, meanwhile, seeing the threat to her future husband leapt at that fish, with a cry of, "No one eats my husband!" From the position he was sitting, Gohan got a very clear look at the pink-haired princess's body in greater detail, as her legs spread apart, allowing a full, unrestricted view into the folds of her entrance, and her skin stretched taut and her muscles tightened, her boobs bouncing in tune to her movements, leaving Gohan gaping in unadulterated shock on the beauty staring him in the face.

Lala smashed into the giant fish with the force of a semi-truck, sending it flying further than Gohan had, splashing into the lake and flopping pathetically before the aquatic behemoth finally decided that there were easier meals to find and scampered back into the depths of the lake.

The boy was completely aghast at what he had seen. Lala was, without a shadow of a doubt, an exotic beauty as few were.

"Gohan-kun, why are you staring at me?" Lala asked him innocently, leaning closer to the boy.

"You... you are... so beautiful, Lala-san," the boy said before his mind could catch up with him.

"Do you really mean it, Gohan-kun?" the pinkette asked him with a wide smile.

"Y-Yes!" Once again, Gohan replied without even thinking of it.

"Awwww, thank you!" the cheerful Devilukean chirped, grabbing onto Gohan in a tight hug.

Upon feeling the girl's nude body press up against him, the boy couldn't help but just sink into her embrace.

But as soon as his mind began drifting away, his mind snapped back.

"L-Lala-san... p-please let go o-of me..." Gohan protested weakly.

"Awww, but why? I can tell you like hugging me!" Lala said, squeezing herself tighter against the half-Saiyan.

"I-I... I-I n-need to head over t-to th-the s-school... t-t-t-today i-is m-m-my f-first d-d-day..." Gohan stammered, trying, and failing, to muster up the willpower to move away from her, so that they were no longer touching each other... "B-Besides, y-you r-really s-should g-get dressed..."

Lala removed herself from him, staring at him quizzically, eyes wide with confusion.

"Why does it bother you so much that I'm naked?" she asked him.

"Well, um..." Gohan began. "I... I just..."

But he couldn't think of an answer, and he trailed off.

_Why DO I feel uncomfortable with Lala naked?_ Gohan thought, turning it all over in his head. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this way, but his mind seemed to be acting of its own accord. _I never had this problem before! Is it... is it just because she's a girl, or is there something more about this?_

"It's just i-i-inappropriate f-for boys and g-girls t-to be n-naked around e-e-each other..." Gohan said, falling back on the one thing he did know to be true, what his mother had always taught him.

"But why?" Lala asked curiously. "It doesn't make sense."

"I-I..." Gohan stammered, trying his best not to give in to his temptations and just go over kiss her and rub his hands all up and down Lala's smooth, gleaming, wet, naked body... _Damn it, control yourself!_ "It's just an E-Earth c-custom, L-Lala... p-please respect that..."

Lala shrugged. "Well, if it's your custom, okay then. Come on, Peke."

"Right away Lala-sama. Dress form!"

And so, just like she had last time, Peke's very form spread out, enveloping Lala in a bright flash of light as the little robot took form as Lala's outfit, wrapping tightly around the Princess's curvy body.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew up, and Gohan felt inexplicably cold all of a sudden. And then he noticed...

"Ah! Oh no!" he cried. "My uniform is wet!"

"Well, it's simple," Lala told him happily with a bright smile. "Just change it, Gohan-kun!"

"Well... I guess I could go home to get a change..." Gohan began, and then he gasped as a new, unpleasant thought entered his head. "Oh no! What if Mom sees me returning? I'm already late as it is!"

"I do not understand why you wish to avoid your mother, Gohan-dono?" Peke asked, curious to why this boy felt the need to want to avoid his own mother, a trusted parent who watched out for him.

"If I'm late for school, she'll kill me," Gohan muttered fearfully.

And this timid way that her fiancé said it, with such obvious dread, combined with Lala's innocent, naïve mind and lack of understanding about the world, especially the one she landed on, convinced her he was speaking factually and the Devilukean princess gasped in horror.

"No!" she cried. "You mean your own mother would murder you?!"

Gohan instantly saw where Lala's speculation had gone, and he kicked himself mentally for making her think such a thing — he had to remember just how innocent she was, just like his father. "No, not literally, Lala, but... you have no idea how SCARY she can get if she gets angry!"

"Then why did you say she would?" Lala asked, confused.

"I-it's just a figure of speech..." Gohan explained. "I... I guess I exaggerated, sorry..."

"Do people do that a lot on this planet?" Lala asked as she struggled to wrap her head around it.

"Sometimes, I guess," Gohan admitted, knowing that to be quite true. "Anyway, I should go get changed now, and maybe I can make up the subjects I missed... and hope my mother doesn't find out."

"Oh, sure thing, Gohan-kun!" Lala chirped. "In fact... here!"

And with that, she thrust out her hand, palm extended, to reveal what looked like a futuristic wristwatch.

"Huh?" Gohan said, blinking at it. "Lala-san, what's this?"

"Silly, it's the Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun!" Lala informed him with a huge smile. "You use it to teleport from place to place!"

_Oh yeah, that's how she arrived at my place,_ Gohan thought. _It seems just like..._ And Gohan felt his insides tighten and a cold breeze blow through his stomach as he remembered everything... _Just like Instant Transmission... Dad..._

"N-No," Gohan stammered as he struggled not to cry. "L-Lala-san, I... I'd rather just go... please."

"Aw, come on, it won't hurt you!" Lala said as she held the device closer to Gohan, smiling beautifully, so that Gohan was half-tempted to do what she wanted. "And it will get you there faster! I promise, Gohan-kun! Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that, Lala-san..." Gohan said. On the one hand, he really didn't want to let his new friend, and possibly one day his wife, down — and on the other, anything which threatened to bring back happy memories of his father, Son Goku, was just too painful to confront. "I just... I prefer to fly by myself... t-teleporting, uh... makes me dizzy, yeah."

Lala looked slightly hurt, and withdrew her hand, but above that was a mounting sense of confusion.

"You don't... like it?" she asked, half-hurt, half-puzzled.

"Lala, I... I'm sorry," he said. "B-But I..."

He looked away, unable to look her straight in the face and lie to this pretty creature, especially with all the lies he told recently.

"Lala-san, this is something I can't tell you right now," Gohan said lamely. "I'm sorry... I-I have to go!"

With that, he ran off and shot into the sky in a burst of speed, leaving behind an increasingly perplexed Lala and her robot.

"What's wrong with Gohan-kun...?" she wondered. "He... he seemed so upset... it was like he was hurt about something. Why...?"

"I wonder what could made him act like that..." Peke added.

Meanwhile, Gohan flew to his house, the wind against his face blowing away his tears. _Why... why can't I move on?_ he thought. _It's been four years since Daddy died... maybe it's b-because it's all my fault. If only I hadn't been so stupid, this wouldn't haunt me so much — and I never want anything to do with... that... technique... again!_

"No, c-can't focus on that now," Gohan said he came upon his house. "I... I just need to get a change of clothes and g-get to school."

Moving in through his window, Gohan ran wildly around his room, looking for one of the spare school outfits Chi-Chi had bought for him, but where did she put it...? Ah, there it was. _It's a good thing Mom is always so prepared, or I would never have a backup uniform._ Smiling with relief, Gohan turned around to find his mother standing RIGHT THERE!

He dropped the clothes in shock. "Ah, Mom!"

"What are you doing, young man?!" she demanded. "You should be at school! Wait a minute... GOHAN, YOU'RE DRIPPING WET!

"Y-Yeah... I-I kinda need a change of u-uniform..." he said. Gohan racked his brains for any lie he could tell to conceal the truth of both Lala-san and Peke, but in the end he decided he didn't have any more energy to tell any more lies, and he'd say as much of the truth as he could. "I-I fell into a nearby lake..."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi screamed. "Explain yourself right now, young man! How did you fall in the lake? What you were DOING near the lake?!"

"I was flying to school... and s-s-suddenly... Icarus tackled me!" Gohan said weakly, the hesitance to continue lying to his mother and just his aversion to lying in general showing clearly through. "Yeah, that's it."

Evidently, Chi-Chi noticed it too, for her eyes narrowed.

"Are you telling me the truth?" she said sternly.

"Y-Yeah!" Gohan said, trying to inject more false certainty into his voice. "I-I am! Really!"

Chi-Chi scrutinized him closely, seeming to examine her boy from head to feet — as though she could stare into his very soul and wrest the truth from just looking into his eyes. But after a moment or two of staring at him, in which Gohan just shuffled his feet and felt _highly_ uncomfortable, Chi-Chi was apparently convinced her son was being honest, and the Son matron's shoulders seemed to slump as Chi-Chi hung her body in weary defeat.

"Okay, I believe you," she said. "You've never lied to me before, Gohan-chan. I hope you're not making a habit of it now, because that would really break my heart. My own son, becoming a delinquent."

Gohan felt as if she had reached inside his chest and ripped out his heart. It was wrong to lie! He shouldn't be doing this! Especially now, when he had a pressing engagement elsewhere! Oh, it seemed ever since Lala had burst into his life, things had gone wrong, gotten more complicated... and yet, despite it, he just could NOT bring himself to hate the Devilukean Princess. He _couldn't_.

_But I can't keep lying to my mother!_ he thought sadly. _What would Daddy think? I... I have to tell her truth. Eventually. Once I get back from school, I-I'll figure something out. I... I just don't want to be a bad boy anymore, and let my mother down, or, worse, fail to live up to the expectations of being an older role model for Goten-chan._

"No... Mom, it's alright, really," Gohan said, masking the pain in his voice and hiding the sorrow he felt within his heart. _I only hope... my mother can forgive me when she finds out the truth._ "I just want to change my clothes and head to school as fast as I can."

"Well, okay, I'll trust you, Gohan-chan," Chi-Chi said softly, a slight smile lighting up her face, and then that smile slid off of her features as her tone reached the pitch and commanding force of a general in the armed forces. "Get going, QUICKLY! COME ON, MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"

"I'm on it!" Gohan said hurriedly, grabbing the clothes, then he shot a quick glance up at her. "Um..."

"What is it?" Chi-Chi demanded. "You need to get going! MOVE!"

"I know, but... I-I can't get dressed with you here, Mom!" Gohan said nervously.

Chi-Chi instantly stopped, blushing as strongly as a ripe tomato as she realized the truth of Gohan's words. "Oh... right. Well, I suppose I'll just go downstairs then. But you _are_ heading to school after this, Gohan-chan, you better believe it!"

And she left the room in a huff to hide her embarrassment. Gohan quickly stripped off his wet clothes, placed them in the clothes basket for his mom to wash later, and then, put on his new school uniform. However, he had barely finished dressing when he turned to find two innocent blue-green eyes staring directly into his own.

"Ah, Lala-san!" the boy cried out.

"Hey, Gohan-kun!"

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked her, frustration showing in his voice.

"I just wanted to see you again," Lala replied, still happily oblivious to the boy's emotions.

"Is something wrong, Gohan-dono?" Peke, however, noted the boy's uneasiness.

"Yes. I'm... to be honest, I'm sick of lying to my mother about you two like I have done lately. One of these days, I'm gonna tell her the truth... after we have our talk, Lala-san," the boy replied truthfully.

"Then let's go! Let's go tell her right now!" Lala chirped, taking Gohan's hand and trying to guide him outside the room.

"No, no, wait! W-We can't tell her NOW!" the boy yelped desperately, pulling his hand away from the excitable beauty in front of him.

"Huh? Why not?"

"For one thing, I'm late for school. I really need to get there as quickly as possible. And we should wait until after our talk, Lala-san — I promise, once I return, we'll have our talk, okay?" He tried to reassure her.

"Aw... but then we talk, right, Gohan-kun?"

"Yes. I swear."

With a wide smile, Lala wrapped her arms around the boy's shoulders, pressing their bodies close together in an effusive display of affection that Gohan found annoying but mostly reassuring as well; she was just so innocent, and sweet, and pure Gohan could not help but like the naïve alien princess.

"Yay! You're the best, Gohan-kun!"

The boy, once again doing his best to resist his crazed hormones, simply smiled as he returned the hug tenderly.

"GOHAN! ARE YOU DRESSED YET?!"

A sudden scream coming from his mother downstairs made the boy jump out of the hug, startled.

"Y-Yeah, I am! I'm heading out now, Mom! I'll see you later!" he quickly replied before turning to Lala. "Lala-san, you have to get out of here — Mom can't see you before I properly introduce you two!"

"Can we come with you to this school, Gohan-kun?"

"Huh? Y-You can't! You aren't properly enrolled to school, you'd have to go through the whole inscription process. It'd take a while..."

"Awwww, no fair! That's no fun!" the alien princess whined.

"Lala, please, just go out and do something, _anything_. I don't care what as long as you stay away from people and make sure my mom doesn't see you!" the teenage half-Saiyan practically begged her.

"You must admit he has a point, Lala-sama," Lala's little robot partner said, coming to his defense. "Come on, we can spend the rest of the day up at the lake, or observing this planet from a distance."

"Oh, fine. If you insist," the girl huffed, resigned.

"Sorry, it just has to be this way for the time being," the boy replied, bowing as an apology before bolting out of his room.

The pink-haired girl watched him go and then addressed her robot.

"Well, we might as well get going, Peke!"

"Right away, Lala-sama. Where do we go first?" Peke replied obediently.

The girl grinned mischievously before replying.

"We'll go see Gohan-kun at this 'school!'"

"What? But he told us not to!" Her companion replied.

"It's not fair!" she pouted. "I wanna spend more time with Gohan-kun!"

"I'm not sure he'll appreciate that... let's at least wait a while, okay?" the small robot suggested, trying to placate her impatient maker.

Lala's frustration was evident as she crossed her arms with a pout on her face. But she eventually just calmed down.

"Alright... let's explore the planet and then we go look for him!" she suggested cheerfully.

"As you command, Lala-sama..." her cohort complied with a resigned sigh.

* * *

A/N: Well, folks, LSSJ2 Gohan here with a new chapter from this crossover of ours. I know some of you dislike the angsty Gohan we have here, and I admit there may be a little too much on this chapter. But do not worry, that part of the story's development will have Gohan gradually getting over the events of the Cell Games and becoming the cheerful boy we all love on DBZ. Until next time, be seeing you!


End file.
